Expressed
by ncis-4-ever-and-ever
Summary: Sequel to More Than Caring. Does it really take a coma, and Christina Perri's song "A Thousand Years Part 2," to get these two together? Well you will just have to see! TIVA!


**I DO NOT OWN NCIS...still wishing though. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!**

**The Day after the Kiss**

The next day Ziva tried to look her best. She wore a light green top that slightly draped off of her shoulders, and pants that complimented her curves and she also had her hair straightened. Even though she did not want to admit it, she was trying to look good for Tony. After he kissed her last night, that's all she could think about. Although, she absolutely did not want the feelings that she had for him to come back.

Tony was already at the office when Mcgee arrived. "Hey Mcgee."

"Tony, what are you doing here so early?"

"I couldn't sleep last night, I had a lot on my mind."

"Care to share."

"Uh, not really."

"C'mon Tony

"Fine. When I brought Ziva home last night, a lot of things went down and were said, so I... kissed her."

"You wha-." Mcgee was stopped by the sound of the elevator doors opening. Ziva soon walked out and both Mcgee and Tony stared at her in awe.

"Looking good today Ziva." Mcgee said playfully.

"Thank you Mcgee."

"Yea, you look, nice." Tony said this as he walked to her desk.

"Thanks Tony." As soon as Ziva said this the window near their desks was shattered by an explosion. Ziva fell straight down from the blast, and so did Tony. Gibbs and Mcgee immediately ran over to them after they knew it was safe. "Mcgee! Call an ambulance!" While Ziva was conscious, Tony was not, and she found this out when she reached out to see if he was ok and there was no response. She sat up, now facing Tony repeating his name over and over again. "Tony please! Do not do this to me," she said as she was crying. "Gibbs help him!"

"Ziva they're coming, it will be alright." When they finally arrived they took Tony to the hospital and they wanted to check to see if Ziva was alright but she would not let them. She sat out in the hall waiting for them to tell her the news. All she could think of was the worst. She kept replaying in her head that the doctor would come out and say that he had died in surgery, or that there was no hope for him to still be alive. Although Mcgee tried to reassure her that Tony was going to be ok, she would not believe him. And then the verdict finally came.

"Agents David, Gibbs, and Mcgee, Tony has made it through surgery but he is in a coma. I am very sorry."

"Can I see him?"

"No Miss David."

"I don't think that is a good idea Doc, unless you want to get stabbed trying to block her from getting in," Gibbs said.

"Um, right this way Ma'am."

"Good choice." Ziva said this as she glanced at Gibbs.

"Well here he is."

Ziva gasped as she said his name. When she said this she started to recall all of there memories together. When they met, when they went undercover, the multiple times they saved each other, Paris, the kiss, and many other things. As she thought of these things she buried her head in her hands and began to sob. She ran out of the room hyper ventilating, and gasping for air. "Ziva!"

"Gibbs, I cannot do this anymore." After she said this she ran off to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror still thinking about him, even though she tried her hardest not to. She needed him with her, even when she cried. Everyday that she was alone it felt like years to her. She did not know how she would live on without seeing him everyday. As she thought about everything, there was a knock on the bathroom door, "Ziva?"

She sniffled, and said, "Yes Mcgee?"

"Come out." Ziva walked out of the bathroom and hugged Mcgee.

As she was bawling her eyes out, she said, "Mcgee, I need him."

"You love him..." Mcgee stared at her intensely and Ziva stared back.

* * *

**The Months in the Coma**

Everyday for the past two months, Ziva had stayed with Tony from the time her day at the office ended to the time it began. When everyone was there she held her tears in to look as strong as she use to, but when they weren't, she let them go. Some nights she had cried herself to sleep, and other nights she held his hand, praying in Hebrew that he was going to be ok.

Mcgee decided to spend the night with her and Tony so that she would not be lonely. "Ziva I have a question."

"What is it Mcgee?"

"How much sleep have you gotten in the past two months that Tony has been here."

"A lot."

"Be honest."

"Fine Mcgee out of the past two months I have only slept about 2-3 hours a night."

"Ziva..."

"Do you know how hard it is to see him in this state?"

"For you, very. I know he meant a lot to you, but you can't keep living like this Ziva. Every night you cry yourself to sleep and-"

"How do you know that?"

"Everyone knows! You come to work with your eyes beat red. I know you love him."

"I do not love him Mcgee I just, care for him, a lot."

"I know you don't want to admit it, but I see the way you are with him."

"I do not act any different around anyone else. And enough questions Mcgee, I am going to sleep." As Ziva said this she looked over at Tony, and she tried her best to keep the tears in throughout the night.

That night Ziva had slept holding Tony's hand. She looked over at Tony once again, and her eyes began to fill with tears. "Tony...I need you. I cannot keep living my life crying every night over you. I need you to wake up and to make everything ok again. I miss your voice, I miss the words you use to say to me to get me through every single day. Everything I do always reminds me of you, and I do not understand why this is happening. I love everything that you do Tony, and I know I always say that you annoy me but you make everyday special. I thought this was going to be the hardest thing to say to you, but I guess it was the easiest, although I wish you were awake to hear it.

"Ziva.."

"Tony?" Ziva could have sworn she was talking to Tony but she she was only dreaming, and Mcgee had woken her up. "Ziva!"

"Mcgee.."

"Whats wrong?"

"What do you mean what is wrong?"

"Ziva, I woke you up because you were crying."

"Mcgee please help me. I think I am going to go crazy. Everything I do reminds me of Tony. I cannot get him out of mind."

"Ziva, go home, get some rest, and don't come back here for a couple of days."

"I will not leave him."

"Ziva it is for your own good."

"No."

` "Ziva, don't make me-"

"Do not make me, what Mcgee?"

"Ziva I'm sorry but." As soon as Mcgee said this Gibbs walked through the door.

"Gibbs, what are you doing here?"

"Let's go home."

"I cannot."

"I don't think you heard me right Agent David."

"I heard you quite clear, but I will not leave him."

"Ziva!" Gibbs yelled as he stared at her.

"Ziva, it will only be for a day, then you can come back." It was quiet.

"Pick her up Mcgee."

"Mcgee do not touch me."

"I'm sorry Ziva." Mcgee said this as he picked her up. She wanted to fight back, but she did not want to her partner, instead she just left the room screaming and crying, and repeating his name over and over.

"Ziva...?"

"Dinozzo?" Gibbs and Mcgee said, putting Ziva down.

"Tony...? You're...awake?"

"What's going on?"

"Oh my God." Ziva said as she went over to hug him.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"You do not remember?"

"No. After I heard the shattering of the glass, everything just went black."

* * *

**The Explanation**

The next day, Ziva went to go get food down for the both of them, when Mcgee showed up. "It's a good thing you woke up Tony."

"Why?"

` "Because Ziva can now have a normal day without crying."

"Why was she crying?"

"Because of you. She didn't tell you?"

"She was crying over me? And no."

"I don't know how this surprises you. Do you not see the way she looks at you?"

"No..."

"Are you that oblivious, or was I just the first to notice?"

"What'd she do for the past months?"

"Every night she came and sat by your bed waiting for you to wake up until it was time for her to go to the office. Every single night she cried, and I could tell because her eyes were always beat red. She would never leave your side, not even for a moment. One night she even talked in her sle-."

"What did she say?"

"I think she should tell you." Tony didn't say a single word. "She missed you Tony, a lot."

"Probie.."

"What Tony?"

"Why hasn't she told me anything?"

"It's Ziva we are talking about here Tony, she does not want to look weak or express her feelings in front of anybody."

"Yea, but I thought we were starting to share some of our...important.. feelings with each other."

"Maybe she was scare-"

"Ziva is never afraid Mcgoo."

"Why don't you ask Gibbs, he is right outside."

"No Mcgeek!"

"No what Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked this as he walked in.

"Nothing boss."

"Boss, do you think Ziva has been acting strange, you know, around Tony." As Mcgee said this Gibbs stared at Tony.

"I don't know Mcgee why don't you ask Ziva."

"Ask me what," Ziva asked. They all stared at Tony waiting for him to ask her a question. "Well what is it? Tony I do not have all day."

"You did before when you stayed with me for the past two months." Ziva looked at Tony in shock. "How'd you?"

"Mcgee." Tony said quickly.

"Gibbs, can I have a second alone with Tony," Ziva asked.

"Sure. That means you too Mcgee."

"Yes boss."

"Hi," Ziva said.

"Hi Ziva."

"What part of the last two months did Mcgee tell you about?"

"He told me the basics. You know the, you staying here crying every night, not leaving my side, and that you had a dream."

"I will be honest with you Tony, I did cry, many times actually."

"Why Ziva? Why did you sit here every night wondering if I was going to wake up or if that machine was going to beep and I was going to be dead," Tony yelled as he asked this.

"Because I always thought you would pull through."

"You should have just went home, and not cared at all."

"Ha, not cared at all, do you know how hard it was for me to see you like this? Do you even know that all I could think about was you, Tony. Everything that I did reminded me of you, and I had no idea why. Every night before I went to sleep, I prayed that one day you would wake up and come out of that...coma... and everything would be alright again. I missed your voice, I missed the words you use to say to me to get me through every single day. I needed you there with me to tell me everything was going to be ok, I had never thought that I could care about one person so much until I met you. Every time that I am with you it feels like a lifetime of memories Tony." Ziva yelled this at Tony, loud enough to let Mcgee and Gibbs hear it. Everyone was silent, and Tony just stared at her. "But you are right Tony, I should not have come. Goodbye Tony."

"Ziva...C'mon." When Tony said this, Ziva was leaving out the door. Tony knew he wasn't suppose to get out of the bed since he just came out of the coma a couple days ago, but he did anyways. As Ziva was half way down the hall, Tony came out of his room yelling, "Ziva! Stop!"

"What Tony!?"

"Ziva I don't know what to say to that. You put me on the spot."

"You think I wanted to feel this way? If I had a choice, believe me, I wouldn't. I do not know why I even bothered."

"Ziva do you really think that I don't feel the same way? "

"Do you?" Tony glanced at Gibbs to see him staring at him.

"Ziva I do not like you or care about you."

"Well then I guess that settles things. Goodbye Gibbs, Mcgee.

"Ok that sounded bad, didn't it Mcgee?"

"Well you did just say you didn't care about her or like her Tony."

"Mcgee I meant that I don't like her or care about her."

"Yea you made that pretty clear."

"No let me finish. I don't care about her or like her, i love her."

"You what Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked this questioning him.

"Boss I know it violates rule 12 and everything, but I do, I love Ziva."

"Dinozzo I don't think I heard you right?"

"I love her," Tony screamed.

"Then what are you doing talking to me, go tell her!"

"Boss? You're ok with this?"

"No, but I've seen the way you two are. I can't make you not love someone Dinozzo."

"Thanks Gibbs."

"Now go."

"Uh, I can't leave the hospital."

"Did you hear what I said Dinozoo?"

"Yes Boss."

"And Dinozzo."

"Yea."

"Don't mess this up." And as Gibbs said this he gave Tony a slap to head.

"I just got out of a coma and you're already slapping me?" Tony said this sarcastically.

"Would you like another one?"

"No Boss the first one was perfect." As Tony said this Gibbs smirked.

* * *

**Get Her**

After Tony decided to go tell Ziva that he loved her, he went home to get dressed and to plan how he would say it. After 10 minutes of looking through his closet, he decided to wear a suit with the jacket unbuttoned revealing his white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way. After finding what to wear he had to find what to say, how to say it, and where to say it. Well he already knew he had to say I love you. He thought he should say: "Ziva, when I said I didn't care about you, or I didn't like you, I meant it. What I feel for you Ziva is more than all of those things. Even though I always knew you were special, I just realized that I love you. Me saying I love you to a girl is very rare. I never told anyone this except for you, Ziva, not even Jeanne. You mean more to me than anyone, and when i said I couldn't live without you in Somalia, I meant it." Now that he had planned out what to say, he needed to plan the whole night out. He thought that it should be romantic and old fashioned and something from a movie, so his plan should include a horse drawn carriage, the song "A Thousand Years Part 2" by Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee playing for her to hear through her window, and a boutique of flowers. Although he was nervous, he knew he had to do it.

When he got there, he put his plan into action. He sat there in the carriage and clicked the play button:

"The day we met,

He began to yell to her as loud as he could. "I knew we got off to a bad start."

Frozen I held my breath

Ziva began to hear something going on outside. She looked out her window to see Tony outside. "Tony," she whispered to herself.

Right from the start

I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...

He began to say once again, "And out of everyone who could have replaced Kate, it had to be you."

... beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

"I didn't know what I was feeling throughout our time together, and after Jeanne I tried to keep those feelings hidden."

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

"But you can't expect me to keep things bottled up forever."

One step closer "

"I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

"I will always be here Ziva, you cannot push me away."

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more"

Ziva quickly got her bathrobe on and ran outside into the snow. She was shocked when she heard Tony begin to sing.

"Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer"

She stood there in awe of what was happening.

"And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

"I have waited and waited for someone like you to come along and finally I have found you."

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more...

I'll love you for a thousand more...

One step closer"

"Tony? What are you doing here?"

"Miss David your carriage awaits." She looked at him with joy in her eyes.

"This is for me Tony?"

"Well I am outside your house."

"Tony, why are you here?"

"Ziva, when I said I didn't care about you, or I didn't like you, I meant it."

"Wow thanks Tony, I could have lived without hearing that again."

"No let me finish. What I feel for you Ziva is more than all of those things. Even though I always knew you were special, I just realized that I love you. You mean more to me than anyone, and when i said I couldn't live without you in Somalia, I meant it. That's why I played that song Ziva, it explains everything."

"Tony... I don't know what to say except, I love you too."

After Ziva had finally admitted to Tony that she loved him too the night was amazing. "Tony, how did you come up with this idea?"

"I guess it just sorta came to me."

"It is from a movie is it not?"

"Well..."

"Tony I have to tell you something."

"What is it Ziva?"

"When I said that I was asleep when I went into your arms, I was lying."

"Oh oh oh. So you were wide awake when you did it?" Tony smiled.

"Yes."

"Why did you?"

"Because I thought that that would have been the only time I had the chance to."

"Well, its not your only chance." When Tony said this he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close to him. Ziva then turned to Tony, and they looked into each others eyes. Tony then lifted Ziva's chin up gently and kissed her with such passion that they thought the earth could have moved.


End file.
